


Forever and Ever without You

by Scourgey_My_Dear (Satoru0829)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Crybaby Author, Depressive, Gen, Something like a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoru0829/pseuds/Scourgey_My_Dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad stuff I've written once. Just what I feel for Natsuo ...a bit too dramatical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Ever without You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to make fun of depressive people with that "Depressive" tag. This is really just what I feel for Natsuo and I know, it seems unbelievable. But just don't be mad at me - I know what depressions feel like.  
> And I apologize deeply for mistakes. I'm betaless and I'll always be.  
> (Oh, besides: the end is a bit ... weird. Just as I am.)

We have to say good-bye everyday again

But still you're so near me that it hurts

I can always touch your face with all its expression of beauty

If I only want to

But nevertheless there'd an eternal wall between us

You'll never feel me, nor will I

I left my heart where you are

Although I've never been there and I won't ever come there

Whenever I listen to a song it reminds me of you

If you died, I would also cry myself to death

But if I died, you wouldn't even care

Just because you don't know me

This is such a rejected love

Earlier or later I'll die without you

Please take all this sorrow from my chest

If I can't see you my life is worthless

But I don't think you can call me Worthless

Loveless would describe me just so much better

If the only way of knowing a person was to love them without hope...

I'd know you pretty well, I guess

What do you think about life after death, dear?

Maybe I'll be reborn where you are

But even then I don't think you'd care about me

And I also won't be greedy then

I just want you to be happy

And I know your luck doesn't lay in my hands

Please just be happy with whoever

I'm not even worth it, please don't look at me

When I stare at you with teary eyes I know you'll never be mine

But there isn't even a single thing

That changes in the depths of your eyes

In those moments all I want is to die

Even if you came and slid open my throat

I would thank you from the bottom of my heart and die with a smile

Pleasure is fine by me, pain is fine by me

I just want you to notice me

Don't you get it...?

**Author's Note:**

> So ... that's it. Hope this hasn't turned out too bad. :) And I won't beg for comments, imagine that! Have a nice day, everyone~


End file.
